Koi Yakedo Fukai
by Froggie Hime
Summary: REVISED  Summary coming soon.


Koi Yakedo Fukai

Disclaimer: I don't own IY/BLEA

Words: 2,530

InuYasha was the worst all he did was tell the others how they're slowing him down and that they were so weak. I mean the guy didn't even give them a break all he did was complain, and complain. Kagome getting so sick and tried of it. Come on damn you guys are slow!" InuYasha yelled while speeding up.

"_WELL SORRY _we don't have_ DEMON SPEED _like _SOMEBODY_!" Kagome said to Inuyasha. "Well it's not my fault you guys are so slow." InuYasha turned around at Kagome giving her a mugged look. Kagome was about to sit Inuyasha until Miroku interrupted her.

"Well can we a least take a short break." Miroku said, InuYasha stopped and sniffed around. He smelled a sent he could never forget.

_"Kikyou!" _InuYasha thought. He looked back at the group but mainly at Kagome, Inuyasha was debating whether or not to go. Kagome just turned her head away form him knowing he was looking for permission to go. Yeah that's right Inuyasha finally figured out that Kagome knew he would always leave sometimes to see Kikyou. It only took him about a year to find out. Even though he felt guilty about it he couldn't bring himself so stop seeing her. Inuyasha couldn't help but to still be in love with Kikyou after everything. After what seemed like hours of waiting Kagome finally spoke. "Well aren't you going to go? I can feel Kikyou near by...it's not like you need consent to go see her or something." Although she spoke calm what she really felt inside was betrayal. InuYasha turn to the direction were he picked up Kikyou sent, before he left Inuyasha looked back at her with forgiving eyes and mouthed 'sorry'.

Kagome watched as InuYasha left her for Kikyou. Kikyou...the person who held Inuyasha heart and soul. The only person Inuyasha truly cared for most. She wondered why'd he cared for Kikyou, she tried to drag him to hell, gave Naraku her shards, and no to mention she tired to her on more than one occasion. Was his love for her really that strong to be blinded by what she truly was. If Inuyasha was that blind, then she must have been a fool. A fool for falling in love with him. Sango looked over at Kagome to see a longing look in her eyes, she sighed before pulling Kagome into a warm embrace. Kagome didn't deserve to be treated like this. She was so faithful, loyal, and kind to Inuyasha, but he throws all of that back in her face for someone who's dead. She could only image the pain Kagome was going through know.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked her pulling from their hug to see her face. Kagome nodded her head slowly, she didn't want her friends to worry about her anymore she was a big girl and could protect herself.

"Don't worry about me Sango I'm fine." Who was she kidding? To answer that question, herself. She couldn't be here right now...no she needed sometime to herself to think about this whole situation right now. Kagome adjusted her bag, "I'm going to go home and get some more supplies guys.

Were kind of low on ban-aids and medicine." Everyone nodded knowing it was for the best in letting her go home. Sango whispered something to Kirara, the little demon neko jumped off of her Mistress shoulder on to the ground and transformed to her huge form. "Why don't you let Kirara take you to the well?" Kagome smiled and thanked Sango before hopping on the felines back and taking off into the sky's.

* * *

Kagome and Kirara finally made it to the Bone Eater Well. "Thanks Kirara, I'll make sure to bring you back some cat treat's when I come back tomorrow ok." A loud roar followed by a lick was all the response Kagome got. She smiled before jumping down into the well and being surround by a bright bluish purple light. Kirara took off to return back to the group, but unknown to them a curtain person watched the events that just took placed. A figured behind a tree smirked. "Hmmm interesting, it seems as though the Miko had bigger secrets then led to be."

Kagome claimed out off the well with a bit of a struggle, looking at the door she opened them. "Well I guess I should hea-" She paused seeing her mother back faced against her and a crowd of people looking at her with confused faces. Kagome's mother turned around and was surprised to see her daughter. Guessing that she must have gotten back from the past she grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her in front of the crowd. "This is my daughter Kagome Higurashi she's a Miko-in-training." Kagome then bowed while everyone let out 'awe' sounds. She excused herself from the crowd and walked into her house. She let out sigh and walked up stairs into her room.

* * *

Ichigo frowned deepen as he continued to walk around with his classmates. Today was a class field trip to the 'Higurashi Shrine' the third largest shrine in Tokyo. He really didn't want to go but Rukia talked him in to it and the others wanted to go so she just went. He was starting to regret it now

"All come on Ichigo it isn't all that bad." Rukia said listening as the woman talked on about the history of the shrine's well. Ichigo said a simple whatever. As the woman talked on a Ichigo felt spirit pressure coming from the well house. He turned to Rukia to see if she felt it to and she nodded. They both watched as a girl around their age came out of the well house. Ichigo listen as the woman introduce the girl. After that event was over everyone simple could walk around the shrine.

"Rukia is it possible for Miko's to be real?" Ichigo asked, Rukia nodded. "Yes long ago though. It was said that 550 years ago a great Miko named Kikyou was the most powerful Miko ever to live. She held a jewel called, The Shikon no Tama."

"The Shikon no Tama? What's that?" Ichigo was now curious about this jewel.

"It is called the Jewel of Four Souls because it has four souls of 4 different names: Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama. The souls can make a person very powerful by 10 or more folds. I believe the jewel was the source of all Miko's powers." Ichigo's eyes widen, thinking if there could be something like that out in this world.

"So I'm guessing people must have been after this Kikyou person for that jewel then? So what happen to her?"

"Well it's hard to say I really don't remember but I think a Dark Miko and Demon placed a curse on her and she died. And the jewel just vanished which is why Miko's doesn't exist in this time...or so I thought." Ichigo leaned against the house. Was it possible for a jewel to be that strong?"

"Why did you ask me about Miko's Ichigo? Is it because of that girl?" Rukia also has her own suspicions about that girl. Even though it wasn't the first they met a person with spirit pressure before. Heck they faced people whom they never thought exist. Was it still possible that Miko's still exist in this time? All she knew was that she was going to have to investigate later on but for now she would wouldn't.

* * *

It wasn't long before the people started to leave the shrine and was heading back to were they belonged. It was really quiet and peaceful in the Higurashi household. Kagome sat up from her bed and changed out of her school uniform and into a light blue sundress with a short white cotton jacket and black baby doll slip-ons. Kagome ran out the her room it was 3 pm already and she had a lot to do today. Running out the house she had little time to react when she collided into a teenager. Kagome looked down at the boy to see if he was alright. He slightly opened his eyes. Kagome just stared at him waiting for a response. He started to blush and...heart's appeared in his eyes.

_"Oh boy another Miroku." _She thought before getting of of him as she rambled on about beauty and love. Kagome quickly bowed her head and told him sorry. The boy just looked at her and rubbed the back of his head saying that it was all his fought.

"KEIGO!" A another teenager with...orange hair and brown eyes yelled the guys name causing him to turn and look at him. As the walked over and slapped Keigo in the back of his. Keigo looked up at him and yelled at him in his face.

"Ichigo why are you making look bad in front of this babe!" Keigo over dramatic says which caused Kagome to blush a little.

Ichigo looks over at Kagome and grabs the back of Keigo head and forceful bowed his head. "I'm sorry for my friend behaver." Kagome just sweat dropped. "Ummm it's ok...hehe" Before she knew she was surround by high school students. _"Man it's like they came from nowhere." _A red head buxom teen was smiling at her, and along side her was a boy with dark raven hair and blue eyes_. _For some reason he was just staring at her as if he was waiting for her to do something. Next was a huge, muscular and tall man. He dark skinned and had different features of a typical Asians, so he must have been a foreigner. To Ichigo's right was a short, petite,violet eyes, and black hair girl. She also had almost the same pale skin as herself.

"Hi, I'm Rukia! It's so nice to meet you." The now identified girl said bowing, her smile was kinda giving her the creeps. It was just to...perky. Anyway everyone introduce themselves to Kagome. Kagome had learned that they all went to Kurakara High which meant that they must live in Kurakara Town.

"Isn't Kurakara Town is in the western part of Tokyo?" Kagome asked being in the Feudal Era really did an number on her. The buxom girl, Orihime nodded her head. Then an idea seemed to have struck Orihime.

"Hey it's almost summer break maybe you can come down to Kurakara, and go with us to the new water park that just opened up!" Orihime exclaimed in excitement.

"Umm I don't really kno-"

"Come on it'll be fun!" Rukia said as Ichigo shook his head and grabbed Rukia from the back of her shirt.

"Cut it out...she doesn't even know us! You just can't go around asking peo-" Ichigo was cut off my Rukia kicking him with her foot. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo yelled at Rukia who obviously wasn't paying attention to him, but was waiting on Kagome's answer. Ichigo dusted off the invisible dirt on his shirt. "Here...this is my number if you want go down." Orihime handed Kagome a piece of paper with her number on it.

* * *

Kagome was just getting back from the market when she heard a horrible scream of some sort. It was so loud and inhuman, she looked around to see if anyone heard it to but to her surprise everyone was just walking as if everything was peaceful. "Maybe I'm hearing things...but I don't I'm seeing things!" In Kagome's vision a a huge cat like beast with a white mask was running. _"A demon? It can't be!" _That beast was indeed a hollow.

"Everyone get out of here know!" Kagome yelled but everyone continue on walking, well some of the people just stared at her like she was crazy. "What are you doing can't you see it." Again all she was met to was silent. _"What they can't see it?"_ Kagome thought to herself as the hollow stop mere inches in front of her. The hollow opened it's mouth allowing for its' long tongue so swing around. **_"Hmm your soul is so pure so delicious!"_** It said hissing loudly as Kagome took a couple of steps back. Ok either she was crazy or those people really couldn't see this thing.

_"My soul...I'm not going to stick around to find out what it means by that." _ Kagome started to run away as so as she did that the hollow laughed and chase her. How did she get herself into these mess. Ever since she fell down that well her life had done a complete 180. Sometimes she wished she had never fell into that well, then all this stuff wouldn't have been happening to her. But no she had to go and look for Buyo, she had to go and break the jewel into a thousand pieces, and she just had to go and fall in love with a half demon who's still in love with her incarnation. And not to mention that they BOTH LOOK ALIKE!

So here she was running for her life the one hundred time from a creature trying to kill her..yet again. _**"You can't keep running for ever!"**_ It yelled. It was right she couldn't keep running she had to fight back...but how. Kagome stop and turned around facing the hollow. **_"Oh so you're finally giving up? Just when I was starting to have fun."_** She had a determine look on he face. Kagome didn't have and bows or arrows but she did have a plan that she hoped worked.

(A/N: Ok this was a preview of chapter let me now if I should continue or not. I know it's been awhile and I mean awhile since I last updated. But I wanted to get better at writing and have a decent plot. So I've decide to revise this whole story. I just started on this yesterday so I hope you all like and again please review and tell me what you all think and whether or not I should finish. I'm also going to need your help later on in this story, I need you to tell me what to do next. Yup that's right I'm putting the reviews in charge of whats to come in Kagome's little misadventures. Bye-bye for now.)


End file.
